


We Found Love

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [43]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Future Fic, Growing Old Together, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: bleachpoisoning on tumblr prompted: Can you do a fix about bram and Simon growing old together idk weird idea but could you?





	We Found Love

“Ow!” Simon yelled, and Bram looked up from his computer.

“Si? You okay?”

“Just hit my toe on the desk! Again!” Simon called back from the upstairs hallway. They were having a little bit of trouble adjusting to their new place, their subconscious not fully accepting the new surroundings.

“Try not to damage your foot too much babe,” Bram replied, remembering how Simon had broken it a few years back, and Bram had carried him throughout the house in worry.

Simon came limping down the stairs, and towards the office where Bram was working. He dramatically lay on the couch until Bram asked what he needed.

“A foot massage,”

“A foot massage?”

“I’m in pain,” Simon groaned. “And this is part of the marriage deal, buddy,”

Bram laughed, getting off of his chair and onto the armrest of the couch. He grasped Simon’s sock-clad foot and began pressing into the indents hoping that would help.

“Good?”

“Mmm, I’m so glad I married you,”

“Glad to know there’s at least one thing you like about me,” Bram joked.

* * *

Simon honestly didn’t mind getting older, it would have been a little better if he didn’t constantly compare himself to Bram. Sure, Simon was still in excellent health for his age, but Bram was something special. He was aging more than gracefully.

The perfect amount of grey flecks in his hair. The crinkles by his eyes made his smile even more beautiful, and his body was still in incredible shape due to his daily exercise regimen.

“I have something to tell you,” Bram said solemnly one morning, as he made them breakfast.

Simon immediately got worried. Bram would only use that tone if something serious had happened.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bram said distractedly. “I’m just trying to wrap my head around it,”

“What is it, Bram?” Simon asked, reaching over to grasp his husband’s hand in his own.

“I need glasses,” Bram said and he looked as if he was about to cry.

Simon did his best not to smile, trying to genuinely understand why Bram was so upset by this news.

“ _Bram…_ What’s wrong?”

“They’re reading glasses. I-I’m getting old…”

Simon couldn’t help but smile there. “So?”

“So…what if you don’t find me attractive anymore,”

“Bram, listen to me. It’s impossible for me not to be attracted to you. There have been trying times when I’ve tried to distract myself and not find you hot, and it never works,”

Bram started laughing at that, so Simon continued. “And look at me, I’ve had glasses since I was a kid. I have weird pains and random sweats and dietary restrictions. Do you find me repulsive?”

“Never,” Bram squeezed Simon’s hand.

“Well, that’s good news. And for the record, I think you’ll look incredibly hot in glasses,”

* * *

“Aww, look at Leah! And Abby! God, we were so embarrassing as kids,” Simon was swiping through his phone, looking at an old collection of photos. He then stumbled across a video of himself and Bram, a video which Nick must have taken because Simon could hear him off-screen.

Nick was filming them from afar, and although the video didn’t capture what they were saying. He and Bram were seated together rather intimately on a small couch. Bram had whispered something into Simon’s ear, earning a laugh from Simon who turned around and gave him a sweet kiss.

“What’s that?” Bram asked softly, as he took a seat next to his husband. He handed Simon a warm cup of tea and placed his own on their coffee table. “Our wedding video?”

“Oh please,” Simon grinned. “This is back in high-school. How old do you think we were when we got married,”

Bram pretended to think, and Simon laughed. “Oh stop messing around with me. I know you aren’t that far gone. Yet.”

 _“Thirty-five years,”_  Bram whispered in amazement. “And I still can’t believe I get to wake up next to you,”

Simon smiled, “You up for a few more?”

“Without a doubt,”


End file.
